


Friend from the Past

by VivArney



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Friend from the Past

John laid the thick book he had been reading in his lap, his finger marking the page, and looked across the Lab to where Elizabeth was trying to teach Stephen and Tyso a card game.

The game was complicated and Stephen, who was always good with games, was picking it up fairly quickly, but Tyso was playing the wrong card almost every turn and losing.

John could tell the Gypsy boy was beginning to get frustrated.

Elizabeth patiently explained the sequences again.

"You might have an easier time teaching them Sefostrian Reed Roll first, Elizabeth," John commented, returning to his book as Tyso tried again.

Stephen glared over at the older telepath. "John, you know the Sefostrians don't have cards."

Tyso looked up. "Why?"

"Why what?" John asked without looking up.

"Why don't they have cards?"

Elizabeth threw a angry look in John's direction. "John, how can I teach him this if you keep distracting him?" she asked.

John didn't answer, but she could see he was grinning behind the book.

"The Sefostrians are a race which never developed physical bodies," TIM explained. "They are creatures of pure thought - pure energy."

John marked his place in the book with a finger and looked up, as Tyso tried to choose a card. "Not that one, Tyso, try the blue crystal."

Elizabeth glared over at John and telekinetically forced the covers of the thick book together.

He let out a cry and pulled his throbbing finger from between the pages, then watched as the book flew wildly across the room to perch atop a high shelf. "Very funny."

She turned back to the game, as she continued to make the book fly around the room.

"Do you mind, Elizabeth?" he asked a few minutes later. He knew better than to try to use his telekinesis against hers. She had always been a bit stronger telekinetically than he was, and he'd rather not have to deal with the headache he'd get if he  
tried.

The Black girl turned to him, her dark eyes filled with innocence. "Mind what, John?" she asked with a smile.

He pointed up at the hovering volume. "My book, please."

She shot a look across to Stephen who sat laughing. "Do you know what he's on about, Stephen?"

The brown haired telepath shook his head, still laughing.

John put his hands on his hips. "You know very well what I’m ‘on about,’ Elizabeth. And, if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to finish it before the end of the century." he said, again pointing up at the book.

Elizabeth's dark eyes followed his finger. "Oh, that book. Why is it up there, John? Are you doing some high level reading?" she asked, laughing.

"I can't very well read it from here, can I?"

"Would you like your book back?"

"Yes, if that's all right with you."

"It must be very interesting."

"It is, thank you."

The book lowered, but just as he reached for it, it flew out of his reach and into Elizabeth's hands. She read the title aloud. Quantum Mechanics. Really, John, you're better off without it," she teased as she made the book fly back up out of John's reach again. 

"John, Chris is outside."

"Let him in please, TIM," he said, still glaring up at the book.

"Hullo, folks," Chris called, closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

Stephen pointed at the book, a wide grin on his face.

The sandy haired boy looked up. "Are you lot playing ‘Keep Away’ then?"

"Elizabeth is," John told him. He sat heavily in one of the two seats set in the outer ring. Suddenly, his face brightened. "Hey, Chris, why don't you show Liz that judo trick you tried on me the other day?"

Elizabeth frowned, remembering how Chris had been very eagerly showing off his newest kick, two days earlier. He'd mis-judged the distance and the blow he'd given John, had knocked the telepath unconscious and nearly broken his nose.

She glared at John and let the thick book drop heavily into his lap.

John grunted. "Thank you."

"By the way, when are you going to shave? That tatty caterpillar you insist on keeping on your upper lip looks dreadful. It's makes a poor impression."

John stroked the patch of hair on his upper lip, that was now almost completely filled out, with his  
fingertips. "I don't know, Elizabeth, I think it's coming along rather nicely."

"For a caterpillar perhaps, but I can't help wondering when it's going to turn into a butterfly," Stephen laughed and was joined a moment later by the others, including John.

"I hate to inject a serious note," TIM said from above, "I have just picked up something on one of the Watchdog satellites I believe you should see, John."

"What is it, TIM," the telepath asked, looking up at the biological computer. "Can you put it on the screen?"

"Certainly, John."

A starfield appeared with a small bright object approaching the satellite's camera.

"That looks like a ship of some kind," Stephen mused. "Not the Kultan again!"

John was staring at the screen. "It's new to me," he said, then looked up at the four flashing domes. "Any ideas, TIM?"

"All I can be sure, at present, John, is that it is indeed a ship, but I have no record of a ship fitting that description."

"Shouldn't we go up and have a look 'round?" Tyso asked.

"Stephen and I better go, Tyso. The seals on your A.E. suit have been acting up again," John said  
heading for the stairs. "Come along, Stephen."

* * * * *

When John and Stephen appeared inside the ship a short time later, John let TIM know they'd arrived  
safely and they began to look around.

There was a control console below a darkened viewscreen in front of the two young men and a door in each of the other three walls. The doors on either side of them were open, but nothing showed in the pitch black rectangles. The third door opposite the viewscreen was closed.

The walls were soft green in the dim glow from the lighting panel above the console.

Stephen pulled a small hand torch from the small box at his waist and flicked it on. He shone it on the Atmospheric Analysis Gauge at his waist. //There isn't much oxygen in here, John,// he sent telepathically.

//We'll have to keep our helmets on then,// the older telepath answered. //TIM, are you still picking up signs of life?//

//Yes, John.//

//We're picking up minute traces of oxygen, but not enough to support life. I can't understand it, TIM.//

//Do you want me to come up?// Tyso offered, from the Lab. //I could use Elizabeth's suit.//

//No, Tyso. I think Stephen and I can manage. There are three doors. We're going to check them out.//

//How do you explain the life reading TIM's getting?// Stephen asked.

//I can't. That's what has me worried. Let's check out those other rooms. You take the one on the left, okay?//

//Right,// Stephen agreed and walked toward the black rectangle.

John walked through the other open door, cautiously, flashing his light around before him as he went into the small room.

Along one wall was a tall cabinet with rows of tiny switches up and down the entire front panel. There were tiny, multicolored lights above each switch - all dark. Across the room was a cylinder of a dark glass-like material set le gthwise on a metal  
platform. A long, wide crack stretched, at least, four feet along the top of the otherwise smooth lid.

//Stephen, I think this may be a sleeper ship,// he sent.

//A what?//

//A suspended animation ship. Saps often use suspended animation to travel great distances in space.//

John lifted the lid carefully and shone his light inside. He gasped at the sight of the grotesque figure within the cylinder. John sent a telepathic call for Stephen who came running.

The boy stared at what John had found.

It was the partially decomposed body of a child about three years old. The tiny mouth was open in a  
silent scream of terror and pain.

John closed the cover in disgust and turned from the cylinder to see a tall, canine figure standing in the corner. He had pulled and fired his stungun instinctively before he realized that the Kultan, too, had been dead for a very long time.

//John, are you two all right?// Elizabeth asked.

//Yes, Elizabeth,// he answered, then told her what he'd found.

//Are you coming back?// Tyso asked.

//No, there's still another room to search,// John answered. //Stephen, what did you find?//

//Just a generator of some sort and another body.//

//You didn't touch the body, did you?// John was worried about contamination.

Stephen gave John an impatient look. //Of course not.//

//Let's go see what's behind that third door.//

The two young men reentered the room with the control console and stood on either side of the narrow door.

Stephen ran his gloved fingers over the door casing nearest him and John did the same on his side.

//I wonder how it opens?// John muttered, as he moved to stand directly in front of the door.

The sudden blast of expelled air knocked John violently off his feet.

Stephen went to his friend worriedly. //Are you all right?// Stephen asked.

John nodded, his breathing labored. //Just got the breath knocked out of me, that's all,// he answered as Stephen helped him to his feet. He was glad responding telepathically didn't depend on breathing. He reached for his torch and his stungun and together they walked carefully into the darkness.

The room was small and square. Jutting out from one wall were three more of the cylindrical containers. The wall opposite was filled with more rows of knobs, switches and multicolored lights. Some of the lights were on, others winked, while many more,  
too many more it seemed, remained dark. 

John motioned for Stephen to take a look at the switches while he investigated the cylinders. 

These cylinders were unmarked, the glass-like material was clear. The first two were empty, but in the third lay the body of a young woman. John shone his torch up and down the woman's small frame.

//Stephen, come here, will you?// he called excitedly.

The boy walked over and stared down at the figure dressed in a red and blue ankle length dress. //Who do you think she is?// he asked.

//There's no way of telling, Stephen. She could have been in suspended animation for one year, or a thousand,// he said, moving to the panel of switches.

//Do you think we ought to bring her around?// Stephen asked, following him.

John shook his head. //I think I understand some of this equipment, but not enough to try and bring her out of it,// he told him. He gestured toward the rows of switches in front of them. //We could kill her if we tamper with the system.

//TIM, put a holding beam on the ship, please. We're coming in.//

//Certainly, John,// the computer replied.

A fraction of a second later, the two telepaths found themselves on the circular Jaunting pad. They removed their helmets and stepped down.

"TIM, can you get me a power level on that ship, please."

"The main engines are not putting out much power at all - barely 22 P.U.s. And John, the generator Stephen found has been gradually producing considerably less power during the period I've been monitoring it."

"We have no choice, then, we have to wake her up," Stephen said urgently.

"Stephen, we don't know how the system operates," John explained. "We could very well kill her."

"But we do know she will surely die if we don't do something soon," Stephen insisted.

John looked at the four worried faces around him. "Very well, we'll try it," he said. "Chris, go get your A. E. suit from the locker."

"What about me?" Tyso asked, impatiently.

"No, Tyso," John said. "That room isn't very large. I know how much you want to go, but until we know for certain what we're dealing with, it might be a good idea to have as few people as possible up there."

Tyso reluctantly nodded his agreement "What can I do, then?"

"Stay here with Elizabeth. We may need you." John said, He ducked into the workshop for some equipment. "Chris," he called, as he came back with a box and a pouch. "When you come down, bring an oxygen tank and a monitor, please."

"What do you want that for?" Chris asked from halfway up the stairs.

"I want to flood the room with oxygen so we can open the cylinder there. We can't risk trying to bring it down here."

"Are you worried about contamination, John?" Elizabeth asked.

He shook his head as Chris reached the head of the stairs. "No, Elizabeth, I'm not. I'd rather not take it away from its original power source until we're sure how that system operates," he explained.

Chris came down the stairs, a helmet in one hand, an oxygen tank in the other, just as Mike Jaunted in and the two young men almost ran into each other. 

John handed Chris a matter transporter belt and the sandy haired boy slipped it around his waist, while Elizabeth explained the situation to Mike. 

"All right, TIM?" John asked as he, Stephen and Chris stepped up onto the Jaunting pad.

"Yes, John, and good luck." The computer said just before the young men vanished.

* * * * *

Nearly an hour later, TIM said, "Elizabeth, watch the screen, please."

She turned as TIM lit up the large viewscreen.

"The Americans and the Russians have launched their respective space shuttles. Apparently, they have detected the ship, as well," the computer explained. "It could prove disastrous if the Saps, in either shuttle, manage to reach the ship."

//John!//

//What is it, Liz? We're rather busy up here.//

//I know, but both the Americans and the Russians are on their way up there.//

//Oh no!// Stephen exclaimed. //What next?//

//All right, Liz,// John sent. //We'll try to hurry it up. Have Mike bring us up a matter transporter pack and, as soon as we get the woman out, we'll find a place to hide the ship until we can persuade the Saps to stay clear.//

Mike dashed up the stairs to change and returned a few minutes later in his A. E. suit. Then, taking the transporter pack from Tyso, he stepped onto the Jaunting pad and vanished.

//John, TIM says the Saps will be here in about three hours but, they'll be able to see the ship in less than an hour,// Mike reported. //How's it coming?// 

//No trouble, so far, Mike,// John answered. //You and Stephen Jaunt outside and mount that matter transporter pack. Get TIM to give you the coordinates I asked him for earlier and set it, but, whatever you do, DON'T let the Saps see you. We've got enough trouble as it is.//

//Right,// Stephen agreed just before he and Mike disappeared.

John checked the monitor Stephen had brought up, then pulled his helmet off. He tapped Chris' shoulder.

Chris removed his helmet and placed it on the floor beside John's. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, glad for a chance to finally speak. His being non-telepathic still created some problems when he wore an A. E. suit which had no communications equipment because the telepaths didn't need it. Chris walked over to where the telepath stood near the wall of controls.

John pointed to the small console he had brought up earlier. "Do you remember how to read those gauges?"

Chris nodded.

"Just read the life force gauges for me. Be sure to let me know if they rise or drop suddenly."

"Go on, then."

John moved the switches back to their original positions and tried again.

"The pulse and respiration gauges just went up a few points."

"Is that better?" John asked a few minutes later, as he tried another switch.

"No, all the readings just took a big drop!"

John hurriedly returned the switch to its starting position. "I wish the Saps would stay out of this. I don't like doing this by trial and error. It's too dangerous."

"They're all on the rise again," Chris announced. "Slower this time."

John heaved a sigh of relief. "How's her blood pressure?"

"It's going up, but not too quickly. By the way, how will you know when you've got it right?"

"If I understand the system correctly, that green light should come on."

"And if you don't?"

"I don't want to think about it that now. Just be sure and let me know when it happens."

"Sure."

Stephen and Mike appeared a little while later and John had them Jaunt back to the Lab.

"What's it look like now?" John asked a long time later.

"The gauges are dropping. No, the green light just came on. Do we open the cylinder?"

"No, wait," John said. //TIM, how much time have we got before the Saps arrive?//

//The Americans will arrive in approximately thirty minutes, the Russians should arrive a short time later,// the biotronic computer answered. //However, both shuttles are now in visual contact with that ship.//

"Well?" Chris asked, unable to hear TIM's reply.

"Less than half an hour," John told him. "And the Saps will be able to see the ship when we make it  
disappear."

"That's trouble," Chris said, then glanced over at the cylinder. "Hey look!" he said, pointing.

The cover of the cylinder was slowly rising. They could see a thin, tanned hand pushing a small set of buttons within the cylinder. 

John walked quickly, but carefully toward the platform. //Elizabeth, she's awake!// he sent excitedly, as the lid stopped rising. He looked down into a pair of intelligent black eyes. "It's all right. We won't harm you, " he said quietly.

The black eyes narrowed and the girl spoke. Her voice was raspy and almost inaudible.

John frowned. The girl's language made no sense to him. //Can you hear me?// he asked, telepathically, not really expecting any answer at all, especially the answer he received, the possibility was too great. 

//Yes.//

//We haven't much time. Can you stand?//

The woman's dark eyes narrowed. //I think so.//

//Come on, then,// John sent, offering her his hand to help her get out of the cylinder. "Chris, get it around her, will you?" he said, as she stood weakly beside him.

//What is happening?// she asked, leaning on John's arm.

//I'll explain later,// he assured her.

Chris fastened the belt around her.

//Jaunt us in, now, TIM, and activate the matter transporter pack.//

When the three appeared, Stephen rushed forward to help them with the woman.

"Let's sit her down over there," John suggested. "Liz, get a blanket please. She's shivering," he added, as the young men helped her to the small daybed in the corner of the Lab.

"She doesn't speak English?" Chris asked.

"She isn't from Earth, Chris, at least, I don't recognize the language she spoke when she came around," John explained, as Elizabeth put the blanket around the girl. "But, she is telepathic."

"That's convenient."

John didn't respond to the comment.

//I can not stay here,// the girl sent. "Nesett!" she cried aloud. "Penamon!"

//You're safe here,// Elizabeth sent gently. //What is your name?//

//I am called Shanlon. My father. My son,// she sent. //We had to leave quickly. Where are they?//

John and Stephen exchanged worried looks.

"We found two bodies, Liz," John said quietly. "One was a child."

"We weren't able to tell much about the other body," Stephen put in. "There's a dead Kultan up there, as well."

//Rest for a while, Shanlon," John said. //We'll see to your father and son.//

Shanlon looked up at them. //I thank you. What world is this?//

//Earth.//

//No. That cannot be. When I left Earth, it was nothing like this. Which pharaoh rules the Nile now?//

Elizabeth smiled gently. "I think she's from the time of the ancient Egyptians, John!" she said excitedly.

"That's incredible!" Chris whispered.

"She is not a true Egyptian, Chris. She is not human. She is from another planet," TIM told him.

//I'm afraid the pharaohs died out centuries ago, Shanlon,// John told her.

//If you could tell us who was pharaoh when you left Earth, perhaps we can figure out how long you've  
been in Space,// Stephen offered.

Shanlon frowned. //Khunuasett had just died, his tomb was being made ready.//

"TIM, check on that please," John said quietly. //Do you know how the Kultan get aboard your ship, Shanlon?//

She shook her head. //I was asleep when my father launched the ship. My father and I were sent to Earth to observe the culture here. We are observers for the Galactic Federation. Are you familiar with them?//

//Yes, very,// John answered. He'd known the Galactic Federation had been established several centuries earlier, and that observers had visited Earth during the Kultan invasion, but he had never dreamed he'd meet one of the observers personally

//In Egypt, you mean?// Elizabeth asked.

The young woman nodded. //The Kultan learned of our presence somehow. Khunuasett told the Kultan we were a threat to the Kultans' invasion plans and they stepped up their attempts to capture us. After the pyramid for Khufu, Khunuasett's older brother, was completed we could not use any of our special abilities. Father began building the suspension chambers - using parts he had stolen from the Kultan. As soon as they were completed, he stole a Kultan ship and we loaded the ship for our escape. We might have escaped undetected, if someone had not warned the Kultan.// 

//Khunuasett doesn't sound much like an Egyptian name,// Elizabeth sent.

//It is not,// Shanlon agreed. //Everyone was very concerned when he took power. They had never known Khufu had a brother.//

//Egyptian history around that era is very shady. Very little is know about individual pharaohs,// TIM told the telepaths, broadcasting telepathically for Shanlon's benefit. //Obviously, due to the immense amount of time involved. But, the Kultan are partly to blame as well. The pyramid of Khufu, or Cheops as the Greeks called him, was erected sometime in the twenty-sixth century B.C.//

//That makes it about forty-five centuries.//

//Yes, Stephen,// TIM said. //The tomb, containing Jedikiah, discovered by Professor Johnston and Professor Cawston two years ago also dates from that period. Some of the carvings, recently translated, speak of traitors from far away causing trouble within the kingdom.//

John nodded. //That's what I thought,// he said, then turned to the girl. //Shanlon, I may be jumping to conclusions, but I believe Khunuasett was really a shape changing robot named Jedikiah.//

//I met him once. He seemed human enough.//

//Oh, he was a robot all right,// Stephen told her. //We've met up with him several times already.//

//He should be long dead,// Shanlon insisted.

//No, as far as we know, he's still alive,// John said.

//How?//

//He had himself entombed so he could be freed in our century to take his revenge on us,// Stephen said.

 

//He almost got his way, too,// Tyso put in from the link table where he and Mike sat with Chris.

//What happened?//

They told her about their last encounter with the evil shape changer.

//The Galactic Federation stripped him of his powers then set him free to wander the Earth,// TIM finished.

//That is good to hear,// Shanlon said. //When can we wake my father and son?// she asked, standing.

//How do you feel?// John asked.

//Fine now, the weakness is gone. Can we go?//

John frowned and looked at the others before he put a hand on her shoulder and focused his dark eyes on hers. //Shanlon, we found them earlier. Your father's body was in the room with the generator.//

//And my son?//

//His body was in a suspension chamber, but....//

//He is dead, as well?//

John nodded. //I'm afraid so. It looks as if a Kultan got aboard before your ship took off and killed your father, then put a crack in your son's cylinder and was killed at take off before he could get to you. I'm sorry I had to tell you like this, but you'd have found it out later, anyway.//

She lowered her head, but the tears the others were expecting never appeared, her black eyes remained clear. She raised her head and looked up at John. //Where is my ship now?//

//It's safe. We put a matter transporter pack on it and put it into orbit around Saturn.//

"John, the reports are beginning to come in from the space shuttles concerning the disappearance of Shanlon's ship. The American President and the Russian Premier are calling for an immediate investigation of the matter," TIM said. "And, the  
Prime Minister wants to see you and Elizabeth immediately. He seems rather worried."

"Very well. Tell him we'll be there in a few minutes," John said.

"John, it could be a trap," Stephen warned.

"I know, Stephen, but I think we owe him an explanation. At least, we don't have to worry about Colonel Masters anymore."

"Cold comfort though."

"I'll be down in a moment, Elizabeth," John called, as he headed up the stairs to change.

//We'll be back as soon as we can,// John promised Shanlon, when he returned. //The others will take care of you. If you need anything, just ask them.// 

The young woman nodded.

Stephen handed Shanlon a glass of water, as John and Elizabeth vanished. Shanlon seemed very fragile to him. He knew the girl had to be about twenty years old, the same age as John and Elizabeth, but she only looked about ten. She had such a small frame that Tyso, who was the shortest of the telepaths, towered over her and her heavy, waist length black hair made  
her look even smaller.

//I think we might be able to dredge up some clean clothes, if you like,// Stephen offered.

Shanlon looked down at her torn and dirty dress.

//TIM can repair it,// Mike said.

//Thank you.//

"Tyso, Jaunt home. See if Evergreen's got some clothes she'd loan Shanlon. She's about her size," Stephen said.

"What about Mike's sister?"

"Debra's almost as tall as Elizabeth," Mike said. "Any of her clothes would be much too big for Shanlon."

"I'll go ask my mum," Tyso said, as he headed for the Jaunting pad.

//Is there a place where I could bathe as well? We left Egypt in a hurry.//

//Certainly,// Stephen said, and lead her up the stairs.

* * * * *

When Elizabeth and John materialized in the Prime Minister's office, they were unprepared for what they  
saw.

"Professor Cawston, we didn't expect to see you here," John said to the tall man with thinning brown hair who stood beside the Prime Minister's ornate desk.

Their old friend smiled. "It's good to see you again, John. Elizabeth, you look well."

"I am, thank you."

John shook hands with the old man who sat at the desk. "TIM said you wanted to see us."

The Prime Minister nodded. "Thank you for coming so quickly," he said. He handed the telepath a photograph. "This was taken by the crew of the American shuttle this afternoon. It shows a space vehicle of unknown origin."

John looked at the photograph, then passed it to Elizabeth without a word.

The white haired man handed over another photograph. "And this one was taken a few minutes later."

John saw that there were two figures clinging to the side of the now familiar ship.

He handed John two more pictures. "In the first of those the figures are gone and, in the last, the ship itself has disappeared," he explained, as John handed the photographs to Elizabeth. "I have been trying to protect your people, but how can I, when you  
insist on playing games."

Elizabeth laid the photographs on the desk, her face sober. //What do we tell them, John?// she asked, telepathically.

//I suppose we should tell them the truth, but be careful what you say, I don’t want to try to explain Shanlon just yet,// he sent back, then turned to the Prime Minister. "I'm very sorry, sir. We aren't playing games. The shuttles were getting too close  
and we couldn't let them board that ship. I was hoping the shuttles wouldn't be able to see what we were doing."

"What were you doing?"

"Conducting a rescue operation, sir."

"What did you find up there, John?" Cawston asked, surprised.

John turned to him. "I don't really know yet."

"Where is the ship now?" the elder statesman asked.

"We sent it a good distance past Saturn. They won't be able to spot it out there," Elizabeth answered.

"Why?"

"Until we know more about what we've found, Professor, we can't take a chance on anyone going aboard," Elizabeth explained.

"Except you."

"Yes," John said to the Professor. "Because, if my theory is correct, what we've found could change people’s beliefs about Earth's history."

"What could be so important?" Cawston asked.

Elizabeth shot a telepathic question to John.

He nodded his agreement, his eyes down. 

"A woman born approximately forty-five centuries ago," Elizabeth said finally.

"But how?"

"Suspended animation, Professor," John told him quietly. "Her father built the chambers from equipment stolen from the Kultan while they were in Egypt."

"She could answer so many questions about the past," Cawston exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, she could, but she probably won't," John said. "She's a telepath, like us, but from another planet and even though it's been forty-five centuries, she's still answerable to the Galactic Federation for her actions. Don't forget, Earth is still a closed  
world."

"For how long?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Until the Saps stop trying to kill each other off, sir," Elizabeth answered.

Cawston threw up his hands in surrender. "That could take forever."

John smiled. "It isn't as bad as all that, Professor. Earth is fairly peaceful, at the moment, compared with some planets."

"So, what do we do about that ship?" the Prime Minister asked.

"It hasn't been announced publicly has it?"

"Of course not, Elizabeth," the Prime Minister said. "But all the heads of major countries do have copies of the photographs."

"And the Russians are saying the Americans are responsible and vice versa," Cawston added.

"Yes, well we can't very well Jaunt into the Kremlin to explain, but I do have an idea that might just work." 

"What, John?" Cawston asked.

"Almost every country, well the major ones anyway, have been sending up all manner of experimental spacecraft and satellites for years. And there's a good bit of it still up there. Just suppose all that useless space junk..." he trailed off.

"What?"

John's face lit up. "Prime Minister, I think I may have just solved our problem," he said, then Jaunted off.

"What was that all about?" Cawston asked. "Is he feeling all right, Elizabeth?"

She smiled. "I’m sure he’s fine.”

"What about this mess?" the Prime Minister asked.

Elizabeth's face went serious. "I don't know what John has in mind, sir, but I'm asking you to try and keep things quiet until we can get this all sorted. I promise it won't be long," she said. "Please trust us," she said, then disappeared.

Cawston sat heavily. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

The Prime Minister smiled. "But what a way to travel."

* * * * *

Back at the Lab, John, Stephen and Mike stood on the Jaunting pad waiting for Tyso.

"Get a move on, Tyso!" Stephen shouted. "We haven't got all day, you know."

The blond telepath came running down the stairs. "Keep your hair on, Stephen," he said. "Check my seals, please, John."

John peered at the connections. "They look all right, Tyso, just be careful."

Shanlon, now in jeans and a shirt borrowed from Tyso's younger sister, Evergreen, walked over. //What is the matter?// she asked, telepathically. 

//He's growing too fast for the suit makers at the Trig to keep up with him,// Elizabeth answered, with a smile.

"That's the first time I ever heard of Tyso doing anything fast," Stephen teased, as he put on his helmet.

"Thanks very much," Tyso said, taking his helmet from Elizabeth.

"Be careful, you lot," Elizabeth said, as they vanished.

//What are they going to do?// Shanlon asked.

Elizabeth walked over to the circular table nearest the door. //The Saps only started messing about in Space about forty years ago, but they've managed to put up rather a lot of equipment in that time. Some of it is still functioning, but most of  
the older pieces aren't.//

//They have been busy.//

Elizabeth nodded. //John's idea is to lump some of the space junk together, and let the Saps see it. He hopes they will take the conglomeration at face value and leave well enough alone and stop the investigation.//

//That sounds like a good plan,// Shanlon sent in agreement, //If it works.//

* * * * *

Up in space, John was pushing a now useless Russian satellite toward a Chinese satellite that Mike was pushing toward him. The tiny jets in their backpacks made maneuvering much easier than the Saps' huge, bulky, hand thrusters.

Five or so miles away, Tyso and Stephen were doing the same and pushing the large mass toward the one John and Mike were  
constructing.

//John, I'm hearing a hissing sound,// Tyso sent.

//Jaunt back to the Lab!// John ordered. //Elizabeth, Tyso's got a leak,// he told her, telepathically, as Tyso disappeared, //Make sure he's all right, will you?//

//He's here and he's fine, John,// Elizabeth answered, her voice echoing in their minds.

//I'll put in some new seals and be back in a few minutes,// Tyso sent.

//No, Tyso,// John shot back. //You stay there. Mike, Stephen and I can manage from here.//

//Do you want me to help you?// Shanlon asked. //I have been in space before.//

//There’s no need, Shanlon, I think we’ve got it taken care of,// John answered.

Suddenly Stephen cried out in pain.

//What's going on?//

//Stephen's cut his arm!// Mike almost shouted in their minds. //What should I do?//

//Jaunt me in, TIM,// Stephen sent, sounding strained and disappeared.

* * * * *

As soon as Stephen appeared on the Jaunting pad, Elizabeth and Shanlon rushed up to help the injured telepath. 

"What happened?" Chris asked, worried.

"My jet malfunctioned... Ow!... threw me up against... a ragged piece of metal," Stephen told them as they helped him onto one of the stools near the Link Table. "It's a good thing John's been working on that "Instaseal" liner or I'd be dead now."

"A fine way to test it," Elizabeth said, pulling his helmet off. //Shanlon, can you take his tubes off?//

She fumbled with the fastener at first, but finally understood the fastener system and pulled the tube away. //How does this come off?// she asked, tugging at Stephen's suit.

//I've got it,// Elizabeth told her. "Easy, Stephen, this may hurt a bit."

"I'm ready," he said quietly, gritting his teeth, but he gasped all the same as Elizabeth pulled his sleeve away a few inches.

"That's a nasty cut. Are you all right?" Chris asked worriedly as Elizabeth finally pulled the top of Stephen's A. E. suit away.

"Yes... I think so."

//John, Stephen's arm doesn't look good,// Elizabeth sent. //We may need your help to heal the damage.//

//All right, Liz,// John answered. //We're coming in.//

Shanlon was looking intently at the deep gash. //No, Elizabeth, I can do this.//

//What?//

//Stephen, hold your hand so,// she told him, demonstrating, then she pulled a medallion on a chain from around her neck and placed the flat, heavy disk gently into his left hand and wrapped the chain around his wrist. She closed his hand into a fist and put her hand near the cut. //Do not move, Stephen,// she sent quietly, then closed her eyes and concentrated.

John and Mike appeared and saw what was happening.

"What is it?" Mike asked in a whisper.

"Something I'll teach you one day," John whispered back. "Just watch."

Stephen felt a ball of warmth building in the cut, it stung a bit, but the stinging wasn't as bad as the pain he already felt in his arm. After a few minutes though, the pain drifted away to be replaced by a dull ache and later by a gentle tingling. 

Shanlon pulled her hand away. //How does it feel?// she asked.

Stephen opened his fist and poured the chain and medallion into her hand. He flexed the muscles in his forearm then made a fist and opened his hand several times. He smiled. //It feels fine. Thank you Shanlon.//

She smiled back and put the medallion's long chain back around her neck. //I am glad I could help.//

John put his helmet onto a chair. //Shanlon, may I see that medallion of yours for a moment?//

//Certainly, John.// Shanlon removed it again and handed it to him.

John turned the two inch, circular piece of metal over in his hand. One side was smooth and shone brightly and the other had the figure of a man's face with circles radiating away from a spot in the center of his forehead where a diamond-like stone rested, its facets sparkling in the dim light of the Lab.

Elizabeth looked past his elbow. //Shanlon, it's beautiful!// she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Mike asked.

//It's a concentration piece,// John said, then turned to Shanlon. //Isn't it?//

//No, it works on the same principle as your Jaunting belts,// Shanlon sent. //That is, if I understood TIM's explanation of their  
function.// 

//A power booster? And it's that small?// Stephen asked.

//It is. My father made it after he saw what the Kultans were doing. He built them so we could use some of our special abilities despite the Kultan psi-damper.//

John handed the medallion back to her. //Your father must have been a brilliant man to build those suspended animation chambers and those medallions,// he told her.

Shanlon again replaced the long chain around her thin neck, her eyes down. //He was,// she agreed quietly, her voice catching.

John put a hand on her shoulder. //Shanlon, we know this has been difficult for you. I don't know how any of us would react if it had happened to us. I'm just sorry we haven't had the chance to help you get through it.//

//There will be a time later for the dead. This trouble you are in is partially my fault. All I want to do, once we have dealt with this, is try to return to my home planet. Even if it is not the civilization I remember, it will still be home.//

John smiled inwardly at her courage. //We'll help you all we can,// he said. "TIM, could you see to that, for now. I've got to get changed and tell the Prime Minister what we've done."

"It may take some time," the computer warned, "but it will be a pleasure."

John grinned. "Easy, TIM. Don't get your tubes in a tangle," he teased the computer then picked up his helmet and started up the stairs. "Stephen," he said turning back. "Bring your suit up and I'll repair it when I get back."

"I think I can do it," Stephen told him.

"If you say so. Where's Tyso?"

"He's upstairs working on his suit," Mike said, coming downstairs in a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"TIM, make sure you do complete checks on their suits before they go into Space again," he said and went upstairs.

"Certainly, John."

A few minutes later, he returned in a suit and tie.

//Where are you going?// Shanlon asked.

//Back to the Prime Minister's office to tell him what we've done,// he answered. "Do you want to come along, Elizabeth?"

"No, I think I'll stay here, John. Shanlon and I have been working on her English."

"How's it coming."

"Very well," Shanlon said slowly.

John smiled. "Keep up the good work you two, I'll be right back."

* * * * *

Up in the silent space ship, a small red light lit on the bank of switches John had been operating only a short time ago. Behind the body of the dead Kultan, in the other room, a door slid open and the jackal headed body fell back into th blackness beyond. A bright light flooded the room and a small, female figure stepped from the door. She picked up the corpse  
of the long dead Kultan and leaned it back against the wall and a slow smile formed on its face.

* * * * *

The Prime Minister looked up as he heard footsteps approaching his desk. "Hello John."

"Our little problem has been dealt with, Prime Minister."

"That's good to hear. But what did you do, John?" he asked, gesturing for the telepath to take a seat.

John sat and leaned forward. "We took several bits of non-functioning space junk and rammed it together," he answered, then smiled. "With all those markings it looks like a massive, international, space traffic jam."

"The Americans and the Russians will never believe that." 

"It doesn't matter. All the evidence they've got is that lump of useless equipment and even that should dismantle itself in a couple of days. They'll never find that ship."

"Very clever, but where is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Fair enough. Now I hate to put a damper on things, but Colonel Byrne of the S.I.S. will be here in a few moments. He doesn't know that I know anything about you, so I think it would be best if you...."

"I understand, sir," John said, standing.

"And thank you for seeing to that so quickly."

"I'm glad we could help," John answered, smiling, then vanished only a moment before Colonel Byrne  
entered carrying a large sheaf of papers. 

* * * * *

"How'd it go?" Mike asked a fraction of a second later when John appeared in the Lab.

"Very well, I think," he answered as he loosened his tie. "Any luck on finding Shanlon's home planet yet, TIM?"

"I'm afraid not, John. I have checked the Galactic Federation's Planetary Registry and there is no listing of a planet named Kirron."

“The archives!" Elizabeth cried a while later. “There may be some records there that were never entered into the computers. After all it has been forty-five centuries."

"You've been there?"

"Of course, John. Timus took me through them during that time we spent at the Trig. It was about two weeks before Mike Broke Out."

"It's a good idea, Liz," he agreed. "Shanlon, what do you think?"

"I think it is worth the attempt,” she replied. "There is some work to be done aboard my ship before I can go."

"Certainly. Stephen, you better go with her, she may need some help. Better get suited up. We never fully pressurized the rest of the ship. The gravity is on, but that's about all."

"I don't know whether we have an A. E. suit small enough for her."

"I think Kenny's old suit might work. It should still be in the locker, Liz."

"Okay, John, we'll look for it," she said as the two young women climbed the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, when they returned, Shanlon wore a metallic suit that hung loosely from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it doesn't fit better," John apologized, as he checked the seals. "Just be sure not to get it caught on anything. That suit hasn't got an "Instaseal" liner in it," he reminded her.

"I will," she agreed and put on her helmet. "Are you ready Stephen?"

"Yes," he said and joined her on the Jaunting pad. "We'll be back soon."

"I hope she finds her home planet," John said quietly after they Jaunted.

"She could stay here."

"No, Mike, she couldn't."

"Why?" Tyso asked.

"She knows she doesn't belong here. Even if it doesn't matter to us. She wouldn't feel comfortable here."

"Poor thing," Elizabeth put in, sitting down. "She doesn't really belong anywhere, she's lost forty-five centuries."

* * * * *

Up in Shanlon's ship, she and Stephen stood near the control console. Shanlon flicked some switches. .//That should do it."

//What?//

//The life support system was programmed to turn itself off after the launch to conserve power. It was supposed to come back on when any of the chambers were opened. I think John may have accidentally switched if off when he was trying to wake me.//

//It's working now, then?//

Shanlon glanced at the telltales on the console. //Yes, we should be able to remove these suits off now.//

//You're sure?// he asked, not wanting to suffocate.

//Oxygen reads Earth normal, a bit more pure than you are used to, but you should not have any trouble with it. Check your personal gauge, if you like.//

Stephen looked at the gauge and removed his helmet. He heard Shanlon give a short cry, then he felt a violent jolt, a stab of pain in his head and blackness surrounded him.

* * * * *

In the Lab, John sat at the link table, looking at star charts. He had a small device that looked quite a bit like a pocket calculator, in his hand. 

Elizabeth tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a glass of juice. "How's it coming?"

"Not good. I was hoping I could find it on the charts, but nothing seems to be working. I never realized how much an orbit could change in forty-five centuries. The chances of finding Kirron after all this time must be astronomical.

"Then, why are you wasting your time? Timus said he'd have someone to help her at the Trig."

"Why not? Besides, its either this or watch Tyso and Mike play cards and I'm not that bored."

She laughed. "It seems a long time since Stephen and Shanlon went up to her ship."

John glanced at his watch. "Almost an hour. Any word from Stephen, TIM?"

"No, John."

"That's odd."

Shanlon Jaunted in. "We have activated the ship's life support, John, we should be finished soon," she told him without stepping down. "Tyso, would you still like to come aboard?"

"Of course," he answered, then gave John a questioning look. "Can I?"

"Very well, go ahead. Mike, you can go up too, if you like."

"No, thanks. My Mum wants me home in a few minutes," he explained and hopped onto the Jaunting pad. "See you later."

"Come then, Tyso," Shanlon said and they disappeared.

* * * * *

"Where's Stephen?" the blond telepath asked, when they materialized aboard the ship.

"He is in that room," Shanlon answered pointing to the room where John had found the bodies of Shanlon's son and the Kultan. "He may need some help," she added turning to the console.

Tyso was surprised by her sudden coldness, but decided it was due to her being where her father and son had died. He walked into the small room casually and didn't notice the door closing behind him until it was too late. "Hey!" he yelled. "Shanlon, let me out," he sent a minute later when he realized Stephen was not in the room. He put his palm close to the locking mechanism and concentrated, trying to open it telekinetically, but the door remained closed.

"John," he sent a while later, but got no answer. "I guess I'll just have to Jaunt out then," he muttered, touching the patterned belt buckle he wore. "It doesn't work," he said finally, sitting down on the floor, his back against the door.

* * * * *

"TIM, what do you suppose Shanlon and the boys are doing up there?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Elizabeth. Logically, she is making certain all the ship's systems are deactivated.”

John laid his palms on the circular table. //Stephen?// he called in his mind. //Tyso? Shanlon?// 

"Well?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. I'm going up to check on their progress," John said, heading for the Jaunting pad. "They're probably just too busy to notice I called them," he explained just before he vanished.

* * * * *

"Shanlon, where are Stephen and Tyso?" he asked a second later.

The tiny girl stood with her back to him at the console. She turned quickly.

He saw the blow coming, but was unable to avoid it. He landed against the wall with a grunt. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and tried to stand, as the girl drew a stungun and fired. The ship fuzzed and vanished as he fell to the deck. 

* * * * *

Tyso stood at the sound of John's voice and heard the thud of the older telepath's body as he fell.

A moment later, the door opened and Shanlon, stungun in hand stood in the light from the outer room. John lay on the floor behind her.

"You, drag him in there," she ordered in perfect, unaccented English.

Tyso frowned. "You lied to us."

Shanlon laughed. "He told me you were easily fooled. See to your friend," she said, motioning with the stungun.

"Is he dead?" he asked, looking at John closely for the first time, kneeling beside him.

"No, only stunned, for now."

Tyso pulled John into the room by the shoulders and laid him near the wall, away from the body of the boy and the Kultan. He looked worriedly down at the older telepath, but there was nothing he could do for him.

* * * * *

"I wonder what's going on up there," Elizabeth said, her voice worried. "John left almost twenty minutes ago." She looked up at the four inverted domes. "TIM, have you heard anything?"

"No, Elizabeth, you know you would have heard anything I might have."

"I know, TIM. I'm just worried about John, Stephen and Tyso. It isn't like them to disappear like that."

"It is unusual, Elizabeth," the computer agreed. "I picked up a strange energy flux earlier, however it too has disappeared." 

"Really, when did it start?"

"When Shanlon returned to take Tyso up to her ship."

"Did you tell John?"

"Yes, he asked me to monitor it and to tell him if the level changed."

"And did it?"

"As I said before, it has disappeared."

"Along with Tyso, Stephen, Shanlon and John," Chris said quietly.

"TIM, what sort of energy flux was it? Were you able to pinpoint it?"

"No, Elizabeth, there wasn't enough of it for me to determine the source. I have encountered the a similar energy flux before."

"Really? Where?"

"During the two occasions Jedikiah visited the Lab."

Chris frowned. "You don't think it could be Jedikiah again, do you?"

"No, it is definitely not Jedikiah, Chris. I have been following him through various government systems, he is still alive and still very poor. He has registered at several shelters for the homeless."

"Then, what could it be?"

"Can you find out where Jedikiah is now, TIM? I'd like to ask him some questions."

"I can locate him, Elizabeth, however, I doubt he will be of no help to you. To contact him could only result in serious injury. He will unquestionably be very hostile toward you."

Elizabeth slumped in her chair. "We've got to do something."

Chris smiled. "You said you picked up the same energy flux whenever Jedikiah was around. Right, TIM?"

"Yes, Chris."

"I remember Ginge telling me once that Jedikiah was a robot of some kind."

"That is correct, Chris. Jedikiah was a biotronic robot."

"Would he be able to build another robot?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"John said Peter sent Jedikiah back in time ten thousand years and that he was rescued by the Kultan and taken to Egypt. Is it possible that he might have built another robot and sent it forward in time in case he failed, and Shanlon did say "her father" stole equipment from the Kultan."

"I never put it together that way, Chris. You may be right. And if she is an android and was sent by  
Jedikiah then, the others are in big trouble," Elizabeth said with a frown.

"But, how do we get them away from her?" Chris asked. "TIM, what do you think?"

The inverted gold and white domes flashed slowly as the computer considered the problem.

"Chris, you will need a matter transporter belt. I propose to Jaunt you and Elizabeth onto that ship, but into different sections. "Elizabeth, perhaps it would be advisable for you to take a matter transporter belt, as well."

"Why, TIM?"

"It could be that Jedikiah installed a psi-damper on board the ship. If that is true, and Shanlon has activated it, you may not be able to Jaunt off again, once you get aboard. I will activate both belts by remote control after ten minutes have passed."

Chris nodded. "Sounds like a good idea, TIM," he said as Elizabeth handed him a matter transporter belt and a stungun. "A stungun won't affect a robot, will it?"

"No, Chris, it won't, but we don't have any more powerful weapons."

Well, what about that laser blaster John was building?"

"It was never intended for use against people, Chris. It was meant for use on inanimate objects. Tomorrow People can't kill."

"But Shanlon ISN'T a person, TIM, is she?" he insisted.

"Chris is right, TIM. All we have to worry about is making sure he doesn't hit John, Tyso or Stephen," Elizabeth said.

A small pistol shaped device appeared on the round table nearest the two inset seats in front of the viewscreen. "Here it is," the computer said quietly. "I still do not approve, but it seems to be the only feasible solution."

Chris picked up the laser and slipped it into the back of his pants where it was hidden by his jacket. "Just let me do the hard part, Elizabeth. Shouldn't we take some spare matter transporter belts with us?"

"Unfortunately, Chris, John only built three of those devices and they are all in use," TIM said.

"I'll have to talk to him about that later," Chris said standing on the Jaunting pad. "I'm ready, TIM."

Chris vanished, followed a few seconds later by Elizabeth.

* * * * *

Tyso was beginning to get worried about John. The older telepath had been unconscious for more than thirty minutes now. Tyso tried to contact TIM every few minutes with no success. He was about to try again when Chris appeared beside the suspension chamber.

"Chris..." Tyso began.

The sandy haired non-telepath put a finger to his lips. "Quiet," he whispered. "What's wrong with  
John?" he asked worriedly, pointing at the unconscious telepath.

"I don’t know," Tyso whispered back,

Chris knelt beside John and shook him, calling his name softly. “I don’t like the look of that bruise on his forehead.”

John's eyes stayed closed.

“What’s been happening?”

Chris explained quickly then pulled off his matter transporter belt. “Put this on. TIM will be  
reactivating it in about nine minutes."

“But...”

“I’ll look after John,” he promised. “You go back and help the others.”

"What about you? You can't get back without it."

"We'll take care of that later. Just go on back to the Lab. If our plan works, you'll be able to come up and get me later."

"What are you going to do?"

Chris looked up as he heard footsteps nearing the door. "Listen, Tyso, we don't have much time, Shanlon's coming," he said and ducked down behind the suspension chamber.

The door opened and Shanlon entered. "What is going on in here? Why are you speaking?"

"Nothing," Tyso answered quietly. "What did you do to John? He hasn't come around yet!"

"He is one of your kind. I know nothing of his bodily functions," she answered. "Where is The Harding?"

"What?"

"The Harding," she repeated. "He told me to search out Stephen, Carol, Kenny, John and The Harding to complete The Plan. He said The Harding would be with you."

"I don't know any Harding," Tyso lied.

"I am going to find The Harding," Shanlon said. "I will leave soon. You will remain here," she went on and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Chris stepped out from behind the cylinder and looked at his watch. "Good, there's only a few minutes left. Make sure to tell Elizabeth she'll be coming back to the Lab and that she's after Ginge now, too."

"Be careful, Chris," Tyso warned just before he disappeared.

* * * * *

"TIM? Elizabeth?" he called a minute later.

Elizabeth appeared a second later. "Tyso, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Chris made me take his matter transporter belt. John’s hurt, but Chris is looking after him. Shanlon’s after Ginge now, too. I still don't know where Stephen disappeared to. He wasn't in sight when I got there."

Elizabeth walked to the link table. "She's got Stephen in one of the suspended animation chambers. I didn't dare touch it."

"We've got to do something. She'll be here any minute," Tyso insisted.

"Tyso, push the analysis table off to the side, please. If you two can coax her to stand in its position, I may be able to de-atomize her."

"Okay, TIM," the gypsy boy agreed, tugging at the circular table. A moment later he had moved it several feet. "Cor, I never realized it was so heavy," he said, breathing heavily.

* * * * *

Chris took John's pulse. It was strong and regular, but the telepath was still unconscious.

A few minutes later, the other man groaned and opened his eyes. He moved to sit up, then decided against it. "Chris, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice blurred.

"Never mind. Are you all right? You've been out a long time?"

John took a quick inventory, then sat up holding his still throbbing head. "Yes, I think I am," he said as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Shanlon's gone mad," he added. "She hit me, then blasted me with a stungun."

"She hasn't gone mad, she's an android," Chris whispered. "She's headed for the Lab. She's after the others and Ginge."

"Why Ginge?"

"She calls him "The Harding". She says "He" told her to find and kill him."

"Who's "He"?"

"TIM and Elizabeth think she was built by Jedikiah." Chris answered. "Can you stand?" he asked, offering him a hand.

"I... I think so," John answered, taking it. "What's happened to Tyso and Stephen?"

"Tyso's gone. I gave him my matter transporter and sent him back to the Lab to tell TIM and Elizabeth what's going on. I don't know about Stephen. All we've got to do now is find a way out of this room, so I can get a shot at that crazy robot."

John still leaned weakly against the wall. Something caught his eye from behind the mummified Kultan. He stumbled over to the dead alien and shoved it aside. "Hey, Chris look over here," he called.

"What is it?"

"A button of some sort," he answered.

"Do we push it?" Chris asked quietly.

"Have you got a stungun?"

Chris pulled the thin, fragile looking pistol from its holster. "You take it. I've got your laser blaster."

"No, Chris, you can't use that!"

"You can't John, but I can."

"If you kill someone with that thing... I built it."

"Don't worry, John. If we’re right, Shanlon's an android. There's no one else aboard. Push it," he said, quietly taking up a pose near the door ready to dash through, once it opened.

"Here goes."

A door slid open and the two young men stared into a room like none they'd seen before.

* * * * *

"Be careful, Tyso!" Elizabeth cried, ducking behind a pillar trying to avoid Shanlon's stungun blasts.

Shanlon stood near the stairs, but nowhere near the small circle of clean floor where TIM could de-atomize her.

Tyso was Jaunting around trying to get her to step into the circle.

"Where is "The Harding?" Shanlon asked firing on Elizabeth's direction. "You will tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth shouted.

“The Harding” he should be near," Shanlon insisted, sending a blast in Tyso's direction.

Elizabeth Jaunted to the Jaunting pad and gave the android a shove.

Shanlon fired again, hitting Elizabeth, the girl cried out and collapsed, but her shove threw the android into the circle.

"Now, TIM!" Tyso shouted, but his shout wasn't necessary.

A beam of blue light shot down from the gold dome. The android vanished into a column of light.

Tyso sat heavily on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, seeing Elizabeth lying unconscious on the steps, he ran to her. "Is she all right, TIM?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Tyso, she is only stunned. Put her onto the daybed, she will recover in a few moments."

Tyso nodded and lifted the girl easily. He laid her gently onto the little bed and covered her with a blanket.

"I've got to see about John, Stephen, and Chris. Can you take care of Elizabeth, when she comes around."

"Yes, Tyso, I will see to her."

* * * * *

John and Chris moved quickly, but carefully into the room.

The walls were covered with hieroglyphics and a white screen hung on the far wall.

The young men jumped as the screen lit up.

A figure of a slim man wearing a robe formed on the screen. His face was grave, but they could see a gentleness in his manner. He had dark hair beginning to go grey, hazel eyes that would have been cheerful in other times and a salt and pepper moustache that made him look younger than he seemed to be.

Suddenly, he began to speak. John recognized the language almost immediately.

"Standard," he said quietly to Chris.

"What's he saying?"

"Quiet, he's repeating it."

John heard:

"Since you have discovered this chamber, I assume you are friends. Please, do not harm my daughter.  
The pharaoh has gone too far. We must escape now, or he will have us killed. Beware the creature in this  
chamber. This thing is not my daughter. It has orders to kill those who find it. The pharaoh works too easily with the aliens. Together, they have built a device which has neutralized our special abilities. I, my daughter and her husband have tried to sabotage the device, but we were unsuccessful. He has been killed by the Kultan.

"We had already launched the ship, when I learned of the pharaoh's attempt to harm others in the Future. I have tried to destroy this abominable creature, but I was unsuccessful and my grandchild died as a result. Take care, strangers, this creature will kill all who stand in her way. Please, care for my daughter."

John told Chris what he had heard.

"Two of them?"

"So it seems."

"Do you think it could be another trap?" Chris asked. "If Jedikiah would try it once, he'd try it again."

John stared down at the empty cylinder. "I don't know, Chris," he said and moved to the console. "The markings are in Standard."

"What's that?"

"It's a language common to the Galactic Federation. He spoke a slightly different version than I'm used to, but I could understand him."

"Then, where is the REAL Shanlon?"

"I don't know, Chris. She's got to be here somewhere."

* * * * *

When Mike appeared on the Jaunting pad, he noticed that the analysis table was not in its normal place. "What's going on, TIM?"

"I will explain later, Mike. Please see to Elizabeth. She was hit by a stungun blast."

Mike walked over to the still unconscious girl and shook her gently.

Elizabeth opened her brown eyes and stared up at the youngest telepath. "Where were you?" she asked groggily.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," he said quietly. "What's been going on here?"

She sat up. "Later, Mike," she looked up at the inverted domes. "TIM, was she an android? Did we get her? Where's Tyso?"

"Do not worry, Elizabeth. She was an android and your shove threw her into the circle. Tyso is fine, he is aboard the ship trying to help John, Chris and Stephen."

"Any word from them?"

"I'm afraid not?"

* * * * *

A few minute later, John and Chris heard Tyso calling them from the outer room.

"In here," they called.

Tyso poked his blond head into the room. His blue eyes opened wide. "Blimey!" he muttered, then stepped into the room.

"You can say that again," Chris answered.

"Elizabeth found Stephen, he's in another one of those chambers."

"We've got to get him out of there."

"Easy, Tyso. He'll be all right. Don't worry. Remember the chamber we found Shanlon in was still working after over four thousand years."

"TIM says there's some sort of psi-damper up here. He can't get through but, at least, the matter transporter belts still work."

"Of course they do, Tyso, they work on a different system. Chris and I will see about bringing Stephen around."

"Okay, John, TIM will be reactivating the matter transporter belt in a minute."

"What happened to Shanlon?"

"TIM de-atomized her back at the Lab," Tyso said,

"Oh, no!" Chris cried.

"She was an android, Chris."

"Where's the other Shanlon, then?" Chris asked.

"There were two of them?" Tyso asked in amazement.

"Yes, Tyso," John said. "Why don't you try to find her, while Chris and I see to Stephen?"

"Okay, John," he agreed and left the room.

"Come on Chris. I think I may have figured out the system they used."

The sandy haired young man followed the telepath through the outer room and into the control room.

* * * * *

John spent a full five minutes just staring at the console before he touched anything.

Chris remained silent knowing the dark haired telepath needed to concentrate. He leaned against the far wall and waited patiently for John to begin. 

Finally John flipped two bright orange switches in quick succession. "That should do it I think," he said, his dark eyes flashing. //TIM,// he called in his mind.

//John! It's good to hear from you again,// the computer answered.

A short time later, Tyso came in. "John, I found the real Shanlon."

"Where?"

"In the engine room. It look's like she was stunned, like you were."

"Good. Take her back to the Lab and we'll join you there. I think I'll be bringing Stephen around soon."

Chris looked over at him a bit nervously. It had been different when they'd brought Shanlon around, because she'd been a stranger, but he'd known Stephen more than three years, now. When he said something about it to John a few moments later, the telepath didn't reply. Chris knew, even without being telepathic, that John had been thinking the same thing.

A few moments later, John lifted the clear cover of the cylinder and snapped the holding bar into place.

"Stephen," he called quietly as he gently shook the younger telepath's shoulder.

He moved sleepily, then opened his eyes. "What is it, John?" he asked impatiently, as if he'd been awakened in the middle of a good dream, then he remembered where he was and what had happened. "John, what...?"

"Everything's all right, Stephen." 

"Give me a hand, Chris."

Chris helped him out of the cylinder and a few seconds later Stephen stood on the deck. He was a bit wobbly, but otherwise seemed all right. 

//Elizabeth,// John called. //Stephen's fine, we're coming back to the Lab.//

* * * * *

A few days later, Shanlon sat at the link table with a cup of steaming coffee watching Elizabeth, Stephen, Tyso and Mike at the other table playing cards. Her black eyes roamed around the Lab to where John lay on the daybed reading from a thick book.

Chris entered from outside, carrying a tote bag. He returned Shanlon's wave and walked over to watch Elizabeth and the younger telepaths play their game. "I wish you could teach me that," he said quietly. 

"We tried," Stephen said, putting a card on Elizabeth's stack. "Remember?"

Chris blushed. "Speaking of teaching, how's Shanlon's English coming?"

"Why don't you ask her?" John asked without looking up.

Chris joined Shanlon at the table.

"Would you like a cup of coffee, Chris?" TIM asked.

"I'd rather have some juice, please, TIM," Chris answered.

"If you wish."

A tall glass appeared in front of Tyso who handed it over to Chris.

"Thank you, TIM," he said then turned his blue eyes on the girl. "How's your English coming, Shanlon?" he asked quietly.

"It is coming very well, Chris," she answered slowly with only a trace of an accent. "TIM is teaching me now to read your..." she turned to John and shot a question to him in Standard.

"The word is 'language'," he answered, saying it slowly, sounding it out for her.

"Yes, 'language'," she said, smiling.

"Manners, Shanlon," TIM said quietly.

Shanlon looked puzzled.

"Don't confuse her, TIM," John said, closing his book. He laid the book down on the daybed and stood. "He means you should thank me."

"Oh. But, if I thank you every time I ask about a word I would be thanking you all the time," she said quietly. "You know I do thank you."

John smiled. "I know. TIM is used to correcting Stephen, Mike and Tyso," he explained.

"I apologize for confusing you, Shanlon," the computer said.

She shot a question to John who answered quickly in Standard.

"No need for that, TIM. Thank you," she said slowly.

"So, what happens with Shanlon, now?" Chris asked.

John put his hands part way into his pockets. TIM's been searching for Kirron, but he hasn't had much luck yet. Shanlon's going to the Trig later this afternoon to look through the old records. Timus says his clone brother, Tinon will be glad to help her."

"I hope you find your home planet soon, Shanlon."

"I do also, Chris," the tiny girl said. "I know the society I knew is gone, but it is still MY world."

 

"I guess I'd feel the same about Earth if I ever had to leave it," Chris put in. 

John smiled as he returned to the daybed and his book. He listened to their conversation as he read,  
putting in words for Shanlon when she asked for them. He grinned broadly a few moments later when Tyso threw  
down his cards and left the table.


End file.
